Advancements in broadband wireless communication have changed the way we live. People can now communicate and transfer information using techniques that were thought of only in science fiction literature a half century ago. A wide variety of communication resources are available for consumers, businesses, government, and military. For example, a typical consumer traveling in his car can communicate using his cell phone, listen to music over a virtually uninterrupted digital satellite radio signal while traveling cross country, receive broadband data at his computer over a WiMAX connection, and listen to a local traffic report using a high definition radio receiver.
Unfortunately, each of these means of communication typically requires the use of a separate antenna. It is very possible that a typical car, in the next 10 to 20 years, may include five to ten different antennas. Placement of that number of antennas on a car can be difficult, from both a stylistic and a functional point of view. Not only can the antennas appear unsightly, but they can also cause interference with other antennas, as well as requiring expensive wiring within the automobile between each antenna and its associated receiver.
Placement of antennas on commercial and military mobile platforms can be even more challenging. Even large military ships are often limited in the types of communication they can receive due to a lack of space available for associated antennas. Aircraft can be similarly limited. An aircraft designed to travel at high speeds may not have room for, or tolerance for an antenna designed for communicating high speed data over large distances. To overcome this problem, the military uses specialized ships and aircraft for transmitting and relaying information. While this solution generally works, it can be extremely expensive and can increase risk for soldiers in the battlefield if a specific type of communication signal cannot be transmitted or received due to a lack of specialized antennas.